


Candlelight

by Momma_Time



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Forgive Me, Multiple Orgasms, Sex, Smut, We're going to pretend Alex doesn't sleep around in the future, XD, alex is totally smitten and thinks his wife is the best thing since sliced bread, husband and wife doing their thing and trying to not wake the kids, idk how to write smut, just like, no one dies, there's no reason for this at all, they're in love, this is how eliza has another baby again, young couple in the sack in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: The tags are the description





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this and I'm not a good smut writer

Eliza was beautiful like this, with her dark hair spilling over her shoulders and a light sheen of sweat covering her skin. Like an angel, Alexander thought. The candlelight made her glow and cast her soft features into flattering shadows.  
  
His hands rested on her hips, helping her ride him more fluidly. He loved drawing it out, loved to start and stop several times to make it last as long as possible. Her whimpers when he held her still, forced her to rest a moment and come down from the building high, were beautiful. Her head drooping forward as she tried to catch her breath, only for Alexander to startle her with a teasing thrust. Eliza squeaked and glared down at him, and Alexander just shot her a shit eating grin. She playfully swatted him, and they shared a quiet laugh before starting up again. Eliza rolled her hips slowly, smirking at him when he groaned and dropped his head back onto the pillow.  
  
"'Liza." He gasped when she slowed down again before reaching up to tweak her side. Her startled laugh had Alexander sitting up to kiss her; he loved to hear her laugh, loved the free and beautiful sound ringing out.  
  
She was slowing down again, but not to tease. "Alex--"  
  
He got the hint and helped her get off of his lap and lay back on the bed before rolling over her. Alexander kissed her again, one hand reaching down to tease at her clit. His lips trailed down her neck and lingered at her breasts. Eliza arched off of the bed, and Alexander ran his free hand down her side to ease her back down. His lips continued their descent until he raised her legs to rest on his shoulders. Her hand rested on his head and tightened their hold when he immediately began to lightly suck her clit. She arched and had to slap a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out; the kids were in the next room over, and the walls weren't exactly soundproof.  
  
Alexander decided that they needed to go on vacation for a couple of days to get a break from the kids or something. He missed her cries and moans.  
  
He slipped one finger into her and immediately followed with a second. It was smaller than what she'd taken a few minutes before, and she made sure to let him know that she was displeased with him over it if the harsh tug on his hair was anything to go by. Alexander had to hold back a laugh at her forwardness and followed her silent instruction. He slipped a third finger into her and began to thrust; his fingers curled, then they'd spread, and then they'd reach far into her. She tried to move and fuck herself on them, but Alexander had to hold her still; he couldn't work with her like this if she didn't try to stay still.  
  
He dipped down to run his tongue around where his fingers disappeared into her entrance, and she nearly squealed, hips jerking harshly. With a smirk, Alexander removed his fingers and just as Eliza was tugging at his head again, he dipped his tongue into her. Each thrust had her gasping, and when his fingers joined his tongue again, she was stifling a cry as her muscles fluttered around him.  
  
He slowed to a stop and pulled out to give her a break, resting her back onto the bed and leaning over to kiss her softly. Eliza was still panting, eyes closed as she came back to herself. They stayed like this for a while, just sharing soft kisses, and then Eliza reached down and gave Alexander's waning cock a teasing tug.  
  
"Shit! Eliza--" He shot her a look that was met with one of false innocence.  
  
"I want you, Alexander. Now, please." He didn't think twice about slipping his fingers into her as a precaution before he rested the head of his cock against her entrance. His slow push had Eliza sighing and lightly tugging his ear. "I'm not made of glass, you know."  
  
That had them both laughing quietly, and Alexander just had to kiss her again, to feel her smile against his as he began to roll his hips. Her legs wrapped around his middle and her fingers curled into his hair. Alexander would never tire of his Eliza's lips, the way she clung to him, and how she was unafraid to boss him around when he was being an idiot. Sweet, but with a bite, his Eliza was.  
  
Alexander's hand grasped her hip, and he sped up, his other slipping between them to rub at her clit again. Eliza came again a few moments later with a gasp, breathing Alexander's name. He didn't stop, only thrusting harder and giving her a minute before he started massaging her again. They'd be exhausted after this, bless Eliza for putting up with him, but feeling her clench around him again was enough to finally send him over the edge and spill into her.  
  
The pair clung to one another as they came down from their high. When they'd caught their breath, Alexander stood and strode to the washbasin, coming back to clean her off before tending to himself.  
  
And damn.  
  
Turning around to return to her was like a punch in the gut; it was always a pleasant surprise to find her laying there, watching him with her dark eyes as he tended to them. The damn candlelight would be his doom, he decided, because she was breathtaking under its light.  
  
He didn't deserve his beautiful and brilliant wife.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr at ixhadbadxdays


End file.
